


Merry Christmas Chat

by miraculous_fanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_fanfics/pseuds/miraculous_fanfics
Summary: This story is an alternative ending to the Christmas Special





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternative ending to the Christmas Special

         Snow was falling, choirs were singing, the usual laughter and happiness around Christmas time. Adrien was hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree,”Do you think he’ll like them Nathaniel?” Adrien’s smile slowly melted away knowing he wasn’t going to see his father today. “What’s the point..” Adrien said,”He’s not coming is he?” then walked away to his room.

        Meanwhile, Marinette was at home with her Mom and Dad, sipping on cups of hot chocolate. She just got back in the bakery from giving Adrien's gift to his body guard. “I hope he likes it,” Marinette sighed with a dreamy expression on her face. “What was that?” Marinette’s mom, Sabine, asked. “I hope you like the apple pie I made” Marinette said quickly. “I’m sure I’ll love it.” Sabine replied. “Well, she did learn from the best.” Tom, Marinette’s Dad, added as he turned around from the sink after washing his hands, getting ready to start cooking. “Need any help Papa?” Marinette asked. “Sure pumpkin, go ahead and start chopping the onions, We’re having Marinette Soup tonight.” Tom said with a grin on his face. “Alright” Marinette said, starting to cut the food.

        About five minutes later, Sabine gets a call asking if they’ve seen Adrien. “Adrien’s missing,” Sabine says, “We should go look for him, Marinette are you coming?””Um.. Actually the onions are hurting my eyes, I’ll just stay home and rest.” Marinette replied. Tom and Sabine both left after they put on their snow jackets. Marinette runs up the stairs to her bedroom. “Tikki...Tikki! Where are you? We have to transform!” Marinette called out. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse that was lieing on her bed,”What’s the problem?” Tikki asked. “Adrien’s missing” Marinette replied promptly,”Tikki, SPOTS ON!” Marinette started transforming into the famous Ladybug,as blasts of light shone through the window. Ladybug climbed to her balcony and hopped off, zipping away on her yoyo looking for the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

     In the distance, Chat Noir was sitting alone in a dark street as tears streamed down his face,  _ If only you were still here,  _ Chat thought to himself, _ If only _ . He wanted to call out his mom’s name. He wanted to feel loved again by his dad. But most of all, he wanted his family together again. Every since his mom left, it has never been the same. There is no happiness, cheer, or love. That’s the one thing he loved about his mom the most, the joy and love she brought into his life. Now it’s gone, she’s gone and his father has done nothing for him since, except make him the very popular model boy he doesn’t want to be.

     Ladybug considered calling Chat to help her find Adrien,  _ No, I have to focus on Adrien here, I can’t go to Chat, he’s probably busy right now,  _ Ladybug thought to herself. She searched around town for about an hour before she gave up. _ Maybe I should at least call Chat to see if he knows anything. _ She dialed his number on her yoyo but he didn’t pick up, “Huh? that’s not like him, maybe I should go check up on him” She said.

     It started snowing harder,and his tears turned to ice. He huddled in the corner of an ally shivering, hoping to keep warmth. “Chat Noir? Chat?” Ladybug called out. She turned to see Chat huddled in a corner crying, she gasped. She’s never seen him like this before,  _ It must be something serious, she thought _ . Chat looked up with a look of pain in his eyes. Ladybug slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him. “Do you wanna talk about it?”Chat didn’t respond, showing Ladybug he didn’t want to talk about it. She pulled him into a hug as he wept. It started snowing harder, almost turning into a blizzard. “We can’t stay here.” Ladybug stated,”I know a place, follow me.” Reluctant to follow, Chat hesitated. He looked up into Ladybug’s eyes seeing a look of sympathy and reassurance. He got up and slowly walked towards Ladybug. Now that Ladybug could see his face clearly, she knew it was serious. His face was blue from the cold, his tears were frozen, he had heavy bags, and his eyes were bloodshot. “Okay, let’s go,” Chat said. The two flew off on Ladybug’s yoyo to a place that Marinette knows pretty well.


	3. Chapter 3

     Ladybug winced at the loud creak of the balcony hatch closing. “Be quiet, I don’t know if my paren-..uh..the owners of this place are home yet,” Ladybug said. “Wait, you know the owners of this place, right? Chat asked,“We’re not sneaking into some stranger's house?” “Yeah, don’t worry,”Ladybug said,“I’m good friends with Marinette.” Chat nodded in acknowledgement yet distracted by the pictures on Marinette’s walls. He decided not to bring it up. “Lay down, I’ll go get you some blankets” Ladybug’s voice interrupting his thoughts. Without disagreeing Chat climbed up the stairs to the bed and layed down. Ladybug went to the big toy chest filled with blankets and grabbed two. She then climbed up to the bed and threw one at Chat’s face hoping to make him happy. Chat let out a light chuckle. Always so caring and considerate, Chat thought. Ladybug sat down and looked at Chat hoping he would tell her what was going on. Chat noticed she was looking at him, she looked so worried and concerned, which wasn’t like her. She never really showed too much attention to him, probably because we were always fighting an akuma victim, Chat thought. Ladybug reached out and touched his hand trying to comfort him,“What happened?” She asked. “Nothing,” Chat replied. “I know it’s not nothing, you can tell me” Chat sighed knowing she wouldn’t give up untill she knew. “I have family problems…” Chat hesitated, “My mom left us when I was really young, and my dad doesn’t care about me.” “I’m pretty sure that’s not true, I think he’s looking for you right now.”Ladybug said. “Believe me, he doesn’t care.” Chat replied. Ladybug gave in, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to convince that his father was probably a good man. Ladybug sighed as she laid down wrapping herself in the blanket, and Chat did the same. As they both lay there, Ladybug was shivering, sensing this, Chat pulled her into a hug, protecting her from the cold. Ladybug smiled,“Merry Christmas Chat”


	4. Epilogue

     The sun was shining, birds were singing, but it was still 30 degrees outside. Marinette slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Tikki sleeping next to a black dot. “Tikki?” Marinette said sleepily. The red kwami opened half of her eyes,“Yes, Marinette?.” “What’s that?” Marinette pointed to the small black dot Tikki was lying next to. Tikki’s eyes flew open. “Nothing.. It’s nothing,” she said as she was trying to cover it up. Small noises came out the black dot. Were those ears, and green eyes? she thought. Memories came back to her from last night, Chat Noir came over, he didn’t want to go home to his father, he must have fallen asleep, is he still here? Marinette thought. Afraid to look Marinette slowly looked over to the left side of her and saw something she’d never thought she’d see. “Adrien?!?” “What.. huh?” Adrien shot up confused. He looked at the voice who called his name. “Marinette? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?” Adrien asked confused. They both sat there staring at each other until Plagg and Tikki came out from behind Marinette. “Yeah, Yeah, Marinette’s Ladybug and Adrien’s Chat Noir, now can I have some Camembert?” Plagg interrupted. “Plagg! this is pretty shocking for them so stay out of it,” Tikki said. Adrien’s and Marinette’s eyes opened eve wider. Then they both looked at each other and said,”You’re... “ Then Adrien tackled Marinette in a bear hug. “What???” Marinette said confused as ever. “How didn’t I see it before?” Adrien exclaimed,“Since the beginning..” “Wait so my Adrien is Chat Noir?” Marinette asked. “All this time it was you?” “Yep” Adrien said. Wait, so Adrien is Chat Noir, and Chat Noir is Adrien. Yeah, so that means all this time...ohhh, Marinette thought. She hugged Adrien back, now realizing how much she loved both parts of him.


End file.
